


Мне показалось, я сегодня видела тебя

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но иногда, укладывая Джейми в постель, он его гладит по белокурым волосам и долго всматривается в его чёрные глаза, затем кивает и целует его в лоб. Он всё понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне показалось, я сегодня видела тебя

Мне показалось, я сегодня видела тебя. Ты шёл по оживлённой улице города, как всегда не глядя по сторонам. Я пошла за тобой, и ты обернулся. Я замерла посреди людной улицы, ведь я снова ошиблась, это был не ты. 

Всегда не ты.

Каждый день я блуждаю по улицам города в поисках тебя. Да, я знаю, мне не суждено встретиться с тобой, ведь тебя забрала вечность, но всё же…

А вчера ко мне приходил Невилл, он теперь преподаёт в школе и иногда заменяет приболевшего преподавателя Зельеварения. Кто бы мог подумать, не правда ли? Он рассказывал мне о школе, о том, какая она сейчас, и мы вспоминали то, какой она была раньше в нашем детстве, которого у нас толком-то и не было. Мы вспоминали и тебя. Знаешь, без тебя школа совсем не та.

Мы сидели в гостиной перед камином и пили чай, а я вспоминала о тех вечерах у тебя в кабинете, когда ты спасал меня от гнева Кэрроу, как отпаивал зельями от истерик, как спас меня от холода, сковавшего замок и сердца его обитателей. Невилл говорил и говорил, но он ни разу не упомянул тот страшный год, а жаль. Я хотела бы кому-нибудь рассказать, и Невилл — единственный, кто смог бы меня понять и не осудить. Хотя, Гарри ведь уже сделал это, но он лишь догадывается и не задаёт вопросов. 

А вечером вернулись уставшие и голодные Гарри и Джейми. Мы вместе готовили ужин, Джейми трещал без умолку, рассказывал, как они с папой провели день. Гарри смеялся и дополнял его рассказ. После ужина мои мужчины носились по квартире, изображая что-то среднее между квиддитчем и маггловским футболом. 

Вот так и проходит моя жизнь без тебя. Без твоих насмешек и холодных взглядов. Тебя больше нет рядом. Хотя нет, неверно, тебя никогда и не было со мной. А теперь есть — ты в глазах нашего сына. И знаешь, Гарри любит нашего малыша, как своего. Но иногда, укладывая Джейми в постель, он гладит его по белокурым волосам и долго всматривается в его чёрные глаза, затем кивает и целует в лобик. 

Он всё понимает.


End file.
